


What She Needs

by RileyChaser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, just sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyChaser/pseuds/RileyChaser
Summary: Lucy comes home from a long day of being in charge at the DEO. Kara, her loving girlfriend is there to meet her and give her everything she needs. What does Lucy need? To not be in control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically wanted to write some sexy stuff and I absolutely love the idea of these two together.

It was a long ride up to the floor where her apartment was. Lucy leaned against the wall of the elevator listening to the floors go by. She had her arms crossed in her black shirt, one black booted leg crossed over the other. It had been a long day, so long she was done being Director Lane and was ready to quit everything she was. 

The doors of the elevator opened, almost torturously slow. The walk down to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend was long and solemn. Ever since she had joined the army she was a commander. She controlled the lives of many, people looking to her for answers, forcing her to make choices she did not want to make. She was now the director of the DEO and she was again forced to make choices that would change lives. Every day she had to be strong, powerful, commanding and she was ready to collapse.

She entered her apartment setting her keys down on the table at the door. She breathed out a long breath running her hands down her face. She was tired, angry and ready to be something other than who she had to be.

“Bad day?” it was the sweet voice of her loving girlfriend calling out to her. 

Lucy was not sure she would be here, not sure she would be waiting on her. She hoped the gorgeous girl would be sitting on the couch reading a book, her dark rimmed glasses sitting at the tip of her nose. She hoped she would be there, the silent power she possessed caged for the night. Her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun where she looked innocent and beautiful.

“I’m tired.” Lucy breathed out.

Kara got up quickly and went to the broken down girl. She cupped her face in her hands and brought her up to kiss her. Lucy felt the gentle tug of the taller girl as she kissed her the way she needed to be kissed. She couldn’t help but fall into it, fall into her, she needed it, she needed her. The kiss was simply, easy, warm; a kiss that said ‘I’m here, I love you.’

“What do you need?” Kara asked wrapping her arms around the tired woman and holding her close.

Lucy buried her face in the powerful shoulders of her lover, “I need it.”

This was a phrase with unspoken meaning to the both of them. As she said the words Lucy felt everything melt away, and Kara felt the power rise up inside her. Kara squeezed tighter pushing Lucy into her. She leaned her head down slightly, just enough to kiss the top of Lucy’s ear.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked her teeth grazing the top of Lucy’s ear.

Lucy dug her nails into Kara’s strong back, something that might hurt someone else but with Kara’s solid body Lucy knew it would just bring her to where she needed to be. “I want it.”  
Kara took a deep breath. She would do anything for her. She would be anything for her. Not that what she needed was something Kara didn’t want, but if it was, she would have no problem doing it because she was willing to fly into the sun for Lucy.

Kara moved behind the strong woman feeling her give into everything. “Okay.” She kissed the back of her neck. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Together, Lucy walking slowly, Kara following her so close they could still feel each other. The made their way across the apartment to their bed room. Lucy walked in just enough to allow Kara in and close the door behind her. The soft click of the door gave Lucy chills. She knew what was about to happen and she craved it with every fiber of her being. 

She felt Kara’s strong hands on her arms. She felt her lips close to her ear, the sound of the air traveling into her as she gave her one last loving kiss just above her ear, the spot that only Kara could have, the spot that anchored her. 

“You remember the word?” Kara whispered, her hands holding firm to Lucy’s arms.

Lucy nodding her head slowly, sleepy, wanting.

A rush went through Kara as she embodied her new role. She walked around to face the shorter girl, lifting her face up to meet hers, she lifted just below her chin with two fingers. She kissed her strong and hard letting her know she was ready. Gazing down at her lover she saw her eyes dilate, that hazel that popped so hard against her tan skin. She was ready, and Kara was ready to give her everything she needed.

“Take your shirt and pants off.” Her voice was low and demanding, stemming from deep inside her, a tone that begged to come out. 

Without words, without hesitation Lucy began to unbutton her jet black shirt. The buttons were a hard plastic cold to the touch as her fingers pushed each one through their hole so finally her shirt was open and fell off her shoulders to the floor. She had a black t-shirt tucked into her pants. She pulled at the bottom yanking it from her pants and pulling it over her head. She let the shirt fall to the floor and ran her hands along the buckle of her belt, the cold metal against her finger tips, she lowered her head to watch herself work. 

“Look at me.” Kara demanded, now a few paces away from the undressing girl, watching her strip down.

Lucy raised her head to meet the gaze of the authoritative woman. She felt her knees get weak at the field of blue staring back at her. Those eyes, that serious face, her perfect lips pressed together forcing Lucy to do whatever she wanted. She always felt weak when the door closed and Kara took over.  
She unbuckled her belt, unbuttoned her pants and slide them off never breaking eye contact with Kara. She stood in her plain black bra and matching boy shorts and waited for her lover to tell her what to do. Kara looked away, the way she did when she knew Lucy wanted her to look on her. She walked towards her looking down at the perfect body before her. Reaching up and placing just the tips of her fingers on the small of Lucy’s back she felt the girl shiver at her touch. She was ready for more. Kara ran her fingers up her spin and found the clasp of her bra. With ease she unlatched it allowing it to fall to the floor. Her breasts were the definition of beauty, perky and round placed perfectly on her chest. 

“You are so perfect.” Kara said, her voice strong and commanding. She leaned in kissing her, pulling her up with just the touch of her lips. “Sit down.” She told her as their lips parted. “Touch yourself.”

Lucy took a step back and felt the chair at her calves. She sat down, the warm fabric smooth against her bare skin. There would be no thinking, no hesitation; she ran her fingers down her stomach and under her boy shorts pressing her fingers to her clit and moving it around in circles. She was wet, she could feel it, her fingers were moist as she grinded against her own hand. She watched as her lover take a few steps back placing her back against the wall and watching her play with herself. 

Kara tall, slim, beautiful always did this to her. The way she stared at her, never looking away. Her eyes scanning her entire body taking in the sight as she bit her lower lip. Knowing the power behind those arms, the heat behind those eyes, the thought that Kara could lift the entire room without trying was enough to send Lucy into a frenzy. She felt her fingers slip inside her, so easy. Suddenly Kara was on her, her super speed making the gap between them close faster than the blink of an eyes. She hovered above her holding herself up on the arm of the chair.

“Do not put your fingers inside.” She hissed, leaning in quickly to press her lips against Lucy parted mouth, hard to remind her who was in control.

Lucy slipping her fingers out now dripping wet and rolled her clit around once again. Kara moved across the room again, Lucy’s eyes locked on her. She felt herself starting to reach the edge, her breathing got heavy and fast. She wanted to come, her fingers torturing her, Kara torturing her. 

Kara noticed her grinding against her finger, starving for air and attention. “Don’t come yet. You need permission for that.” She told her. 

That command only served to bring Lucy to the start of an orgasm. As Kara saw her about to reach her peak she sped over to her placing her hand gently on the one causing the woman so much pleasure. She smiled seductively as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand from under the fabric that was now wet to the touch.

Kara stood her up slowly kissing her as she got to her feet. She took the hand that was previously causing Lucy to writhe in place and put her two fingers in her mouth sucking hard. As she took them out of her mouth she gave Lucy a smile that made her want to fall to pieces.

“Take my shirt off.” Kara demanded.

Though she was practically melting Lucy raised her hands and started to unbutton Kara’s white shirt. She went slow, sliding her hand down to each button, gazing up at her lover as she pulled she shirt over her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Lucy looked down taking in a sharp breath as she witnessed Kara’s body. Her tiny ab muscles poking out against her skin. She wanted to touch but she couldn’t. 

Kara felt the heat coming off her girl as she looked down at her. She took her hand and pushed the dark hair behind Lucy’s ear. “You can touch.”

Slowly Lucy ran her hand down Kara’s toned stomach, feeling each muscle on her fingers as she made her way to the top of her pants. She looked up at Kara giving her a wanting look.

“Go ahead.” Kara said with a smile across her face.

Lucy quickly unbuttoned her pants, zipping them down carefully. She got down on one knee and slide them down watching as Kara kicked them to the side. As much as she wanted to take Kara into her mouth, pull down her panties and cause her to shake she couldn’t. She stood up and balled her hands to stop herself from doing something she was not allowed to do.

It was Kara’s turn to get on her knees. She lowered herself letting her breath hit Lucy’s skin as she got to one knee. With gentle yet powerful hands she reached up tucking her fingers into the top of the boyshorts blocking her from what she wanted. She pulled them down slow listening to Lucy take a deep breath as they inched down her thighs.

Kara looked up, it didn’t matter how many times she had to pleasure of looking up at her girlfriend like this, every time was beautiful and special and served as a reminder of how absolutely lucky she was. Now was not the time to worship the flawlessness in front of her, now was the time to make her feel. She placed her face dangerously close to Lucy’s wanting sex, she took a deep breath taking her scent in. She saw the wetness dripping down her thigh, she swallowed hard before running her tongue the length of her thigh. She felt the girl tremble.

Standing still and tall Lucy felt Kara’s breath against her. Jolt ran through her as she was forced to stand still even though she wanted to grab the blonde hair and shove her face into her, riding her tongue to ecstasy. This is what she wanted, the lack of control, the lack of authority, just the wanting of her lover. Kara stood up kissing her body as she came up to meet her eyes. Lucy felt the cold air against her skin, it heightened everything that was happening to her. 

“Lay down.” Kara told her, wanting more of her and not wanting to wait.

Lucy got into the bed and laid flat on her back, her breast laid on her chest for Kara to gaze upon. Kara got on top of her kissing her chest, taking each nipple in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Lucy’s hips rose up, her sex wanting contact with any part of Kara’s body it could touch.

Kara placed her hand flat on the top of her hips and pressed down, gently by her standards, but enough to let Lucy know she was in charge. “Control yourself, or I will control you.”

Lucy laid her ass back down against the sheet, pressing down hard to keep herself from coming up again. She let out a moan or pleasure and pain as she was forced to stop herself from finding a release. Kara slid her hand down and with one finger gradually ran it from Lucy’s center and up to her clit. It took everything inside the smaller girl to stop her hips from rising up again. Kara laid her finger just at the entrance again and moved it up through her folds to her clit feeling the wetness on her finger. Lucy closed her eyes trying to regain some kind of control over her body.

“Look at me.” Kara demanded.

Lucy’s eyes shot open meeting the deep blue of Kara’s. She moaned, it couldn’t be helped. A mischievous grin came on Kara face as she pressed two fingers just outside Lucy’s pulsing entrance.

Kara felt Lucy stopping herself from pushing down against her fingers forcing them to slide inside her and release everything pent up. “Is this what you want?” Kara asked.

Lucy squirmed underneath her. “Yes.”

Kara leaned down and kissed her hard the pressure causing her eyes to close as she restrained her true strength. She lowered her head biting Lucy’s ear. “Say it.”

“I want you inside me.” Lucy called out.

Blood rushed from her head as she felt the pressure of Kara’s fingers against her walls. “Fuck.” She called out as they pumped in and out of her. “More, please more.” She begged her, she wanted as much as Kara could give. She wanted all of her, the pleasure, the pain everything she wanted to give her. She laid her hands flat on the bed pushing down with her palms.

Kara watched the girl writhe underneath her, feeling herself getting wet from the sight. Her walls contracted on her fingers, it was almost time, and this time Kara wouldn’t deprive her of her end. “Do you want to come.” 

Lucy looked up at her, those eyes pulling her closer to the edge. “Please.” She begged.

“Say it again.” Kara said thrusting her fingers in deeper.

Lucy called out grabbing the sheets in her hand and pulling on them. “Please.” She shouted.

“Come for me.” Kara curled her fingers touching just the right spot, the spot she knew so well, the spot she knew would make Lucy shake underneath her.

Lucy bucked under her, riding her fingers as she reached the edge and fell over. She held tight to the fabric in her hands as she came hard, her lover giving her everything that she wanted. She felt her legs tremble as Kara’s fingers were still pumping, slowly in and out, her mouth now on her neck biting gently at her throat.

“You have more.” Kara said, it wasn’t a question it was a statement. She could feel the tremors inside Lucy against her fingers and she knew the woman was not done yet. “Turn over.”

Tired, but not ready to stop she did as she was told flipping over. She felt Kara’s hands on her hip pulling her up so she was on her knees. She lowered her head pressing it into the pillow as Kara began running her fingers up her.

Kara looked down at what she considered one of the best sights in the whole universe. She grabbed her tight ass in her hand holding firmly. She didn’t have a choice, her body compelled her, she leaned forward and bit down on the toned flesh. Lucy called out, it was a scream mixed with a moan. She held her firm in place, her fingers begging to enter her again, but not yet.

Lucy could feel what she wanted behind her. Kara’s teeth serving as an anchor into reality. She pushed herself back making Kara’s fingers touch her slightly. Kara pushed her back into place.

“Control yourself.” Kara demanding grabbing her hips and squeezing just enough to cause her to let out a breath.

Lucy held onto the bed below her, gripping tight stopping herself from pushing back and riding her lover’s fingers. She wanted to look back, give Kara a commanding look that forced her to fuck her but that’s not what this was, and she knew the waiting was one of the reasons she loved this so much.

Kara placed herself over Lucy, pressing her chest into her back. “You are being such a good girl.” She whispered in her ear.

This made her shake a bit.

“You are so wet.”

Lucy’s back arched at her words.

“You are so perfect.” Kara kissed her ear. “And you are all mine.”

“Yes.” Lucy called out. The thought of being hers made her hot, so much so she didn’t want to wait. Every day Lucy was the one doing to pushing, the pulling the commanding, but here behind the door where she was safe she was vulnerable in her hands she was allowed to be out of control. Underneath the powerful body of the strongest woman in the world she was allowed to be weak and wanting. She was in pieces in Kara’s hands, but she never felt more whole.

Kara thrusted her finger’s inside her. She was ready for her lover to meet her end. She could torture her for years, but she wanted nothing more than to feel her fall apart underneath her.

Lucy pushed back against her hand. Kara pushed with her hips against her hand to go deep and harder. Her head lowered into the pillow, Lucy pushed hard finding the beginning to the end. It didn’t take long, she was so amped up, so hot, so wet from every moment before so started to reach her peak almost instantly.

Kara leaned down again biting Lucy’s hip. Lucy howled raising her head so the sound was not muffled buy the pillow. She bucked against Kara’s strong hand, pushing her ass back feeling the fingers curl inside her, Kara’s hips smashed against her ass, her arms shaking, struggling to keep her weight Kara’s other hand swooped under her keeping her up as she came hard calling out the name of her lover over and over again until it became a whisper on her tongue. She was complete, whole and happy.

“Done.” Lucy said quietly, but loud enough for Kara to hear. 

That was all Kara needed to come out of her dominate character and go back to the loving comforting girlfriend she was. She flipped Lucy over and laid her down softly on the bed her dark brown hair fanned out against the pillow. She felt herself being pulled down, Lucy’s arms around her neck, her legs around her waist as she pulled her in closer.

That was it, the moment she needed, she wanted so badly. She clung to Kara smelling her scent as she shoved her face in her neck starving herself of oxygen so she could get her breathing under control. Kara was soft again holding her close and tight but not commanding.

“Come down, baby.” Kara said lovingly. “I’ve got you.”

Lucy settled her breathing and kissed Kara’s neck. She let go just enough for them to kiss, their lips pressed firmly together let Lucy come back to reality, she started to giggle.

Kara lifted her head and saw the smile on her girlfriends face. “There it is.” She said kissing the tip of her nose.

“I’ve missed you.” Lucy said covering her face with her hands. “Thank you.”

Kara was holding herself up, her hands next to Lucy’s head that was now moving from her slight laughter. “I’ve missed you too. You are the most beautiful person in the whole world.”

“Gah.” Lucy called out, her once powerful girlfriend now a sappy mess above her. “You are the best person I have ever met. I love you so much.”

“Not as much as I love you.” Kara said coming down for another long passionate kiss. 

As they settled into bed Lucy nuzzled into Kara, her arms wrapped around her, their legs tangled, she kissed the spot on Kara’s shoulder that she always kissed. “Never leave.”

Kara kissed the top of her head. “Never.”


End file.
